


The World Is Not Enough

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Because he can and I want him to, M/M, MORRNNNING SEEEXXX, SIIILLLLLVVVEEERRR, Top!Yasu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: 尚未完全苏醒的声带无法用力绷紧发出勉强掩饰烟嗓的平滑声音，安田清晨的嗓音一向沙哑，每个音节都带着不自觉的慵懒。--忠……--想做。大仓在他背后低声道。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 是安仓！安仓！安仓！！！少许仓安出没  
> 我爱互攻 炫彩蛙.gif

大仓醒来，房间烟雾缭绕。

安田逐年变得更加坦诚，像是回到两人初识的阶段。也不是说他当中怎样的别扭过，顶多算是经历过试着把自己更为光鲜的一面展现给恋人看，不怎么愿意分享自己的痛处怕是惹人嫌。而现在他像是十四岁的少年——剪短的鬓角，脸颊旁多出的空气是另一视觉上的具象——什么都不再遮遮掩掩。

安田背对着他微微前倾，可能是在看手机新闻，时不时喉咙里挤出惊讶或是赞同的声音。他伸手抓床头柜上的烟灰缸时斜方肌的线条清晰可见，前夜温存的痕迹像是蝴蝶扇翅过后留下的陷阱，凹下的脊柱线条切割开大仓所剩无几的睡意。安田将烟叼在嘴里，一手食指扣着烟缸另一只手去开窗，吹进来的初秋干燥的风和在他面前晃悠的结实臀瓣将他最后的一丁点儿想与被褥温存的念头也拂得干干净净。

大仓伸手搂住了重新坐下的人的细腰，顺势借力贴近了恋人的身体。对方惊讶地回头，新染的银发一面被偷溜进来的阳光照亮，另一面被烟雾包围几近透明。

“对不起把你弄醒了，你快继续睡。”

“……天使。”

安田被他突如其来的评价逗笑，轻轻用指尖戳了戳围在自己肚子上的手：“什么呀一大早的。”

大仓想自己可能的确是和这个人处久了，连跳跃性思维也一并学了过来。他在安田的最后两节脊柱处故意响亮地亲了两大口，惹得对方下意识想推开他。可夹烟的手一伸过来就发生了惨绝人寰的盗窃，大仓得意洋洋地叼走就剩三四口寿命的万宝路。不过毕竟平躺着不太好控制吸入烟雾的体积，他可悲地吸三口咳五次。

安田先是递来烟灰缸，再给他床角放着的瓶装水，怜爱地揉了揉他的黑发：“满意了？”

“嗯，还没。”

大仓重新从背后抱住他，这回注意力放在了他的肚脐上，捏着那枚埋藏在一层薄薄皮肉的曲型钉露在外头的小颗宝石小力拉扯，直到恋人可能因为耐不住痛或痒，警告般地再次戳了戳他不老实的手指。

“啊——不想碰这里吗？那想我碰哪里？”

清晨是一向可以原谅所有糟糕的调情台词的时段，还不够的话也能用沙哑的嗓音来弥补。大仓在他的后腰周围落下一个个吻，手顺着肚脐下一条称之为极乐小径的稀疏毛发向下，与热情的老朋友打了个招呼。

尚未完全苏醒的声带无法用力绷紧发出勉强掩饰烟嗓的平滑声音，安田清晨的嗓音一向沙哑，每个音节都带着不自觉的慵懒。

“忠……”

“想做。”

大仓在他背后低声道，轻轻地捏了捏手中半硬的性器。清晨的身体脆弱不堪，只要指甲轻轻在湿润的顶端小孔划过一二三下便想投降。

“唉？昨晚不是刚做过嘛。”

安田无奈地开口，身体倒也没有躲开的意思，仰起脖子深呼吸。大仓维持着一只手抱着他腰的姿势，一只手握住湿润起来的柱体上下套弄起来，沿着昨晚在他后背留下的红印重新留下新鲜的吻痕，直到耳边按捺的低喘逐渐变成颤抖的呻吟。

安田不动声色地推开了他罪恶的手，翻身上床跨坐在大仓的小腹两边，流畅的动作一气呵成。他细软的头发安静地贴着脑袋，活像是个留着规定发型的男校学生，歪着头看着不知道脑袋里又在打什么奇怪主意的男友。

“这个姿势没问题吗？”大仓指了指他的膝盖，脸色颇为担忧，“昨天已经弄疼了吧。”

安田稍许抬起腿看了看泛红的皮肤，摇摇头表示不碍事。后入体位的一个问题就是随着年龄的增长，膝盖与腰肢力道逐渐跟不上跃跃欲试的内心。安田像是确认似的抬起腰再坐回大仓的腿上，歪了歪头。

“腰还是酸？”

“稍微有点……”

“那我来吧？”

躺着的人说着便分开腿，不用回头就能准确地从床头柜上捞回一瓶润滑剂和一盒套。刚起床就做的话总是麻烦一些，若是去浴室刷牙洗脸清洗干净，多半之后也没了多少欲望，所以说清晨性爱最为亲密的时间也极有道理。

大仓看着身上的人认真为自己的准备的样子，伸手将垂下的刘海挂到他的耳后。安田的动作总是小心翼翼，一分一毫都不想弄伤床上的伴侣，只是有时过于谨慎的慢速有些让人煎熬得难以忍受，例如现在。

“ヤス、ヤス、快一点，没事的，”他拖长尾音撒娇起来，使得安田手上动作一滞。

“不行，你很久没做过下面的。”

安田一本正经地解释着，再加入一根手指的同时还倒了大量的润滑剂，冰凉黏腻的液体沾满他的大腿。

“唔……三周不是很久……”

大仓只能先为自己服务起来，有一下没一下地摸着自己硬了好久的阴茎。它起初可能因为没法十二小时内再次进入潮湿温热的身体而感到有些不满，不过现在可能已经想开了，冠状顶端不断冒着半透明的液体，帮助主人撸动的动作更加流畅，小腹湿漉漉的一片。

安田终于完成了他的大业，满意地抽出手指。鲜有使用的后穴正一张一合地朝他暗示着主人的欲望，还有那只抓着他胳膊的手。

“ヤス，快点。”

“今天怎么那么着急呢，像个小孩似的。”嘴上轻声抱怨着，安田还是迅速戴上保险套，最后倒了些润滑剂上下抹了个遍，“进来了哦。”

“嗯……嗯！”

大仓最后半声催促转化成悠长的鼻音，手滑落到床单上紧抓起白色的布料。至少在插入的时候安田总算不再慢慢悠悠，一下整根没入。他的手搭在恋人的腰窝，轻轻捏着借力开始挺动。

“最近又不去健身房了吗？”安田问着，抽出一小部分又用力顶回去。

“演唱会……庆功会就会多吃嘛……啊……”大仓据理力争，夹紧体内火热的性器，心满意足地看着恋人瞬间不耐地将遮挡眼睛的银色刘海撩到脑后，汗水将它们暂时固定在脑袋上头。

安田在上头的时候话一向不多，沉默地满足着无论何时都爱撒娇的男友。常年的锻炼使得他腰臀肌肉十分结实，十来分钟也只是让他呼吸加速罢了，这幅稳妥的样子让他看上去和几个小时前还跪在床上被年下恋人干到失神，上身几乎陷进床垫的安田章大判若两人。

身下人的穴口被来回抽插摩擦得略微红肿，随着动作挤出混合着润滑剂、前液与肠液的白沫，毕竟还是长久没有被入侵的人不由得单手捂住了眼，声带震动着连续挤出低吟。

“小忠……忠……看看我。”

安田覆上他的身体，双手撑在乱糟糟的黑发边低声要求着。大仓听着难得的命令乖乖挪开胳膊，对上恋人黑色的眼，瞳孔放大后与虹膜融为一体，像是有能带大仓进入自己的世界似的魔力。下身的抽插没有停止，安田将他的敏感处记得清清楚楚，离入口不远的突起腺体。

大仓忍不住呻吟，伸手扣住身上人的后脑用力咬上嘴唇。交合处淫糜的水声、布料挪动还有床架摇晃声全部被唇齿磕碰吮吸的声音遮盖，味觉失灵般地交流唾液，来不及咽下的顺着嘴角滴在已被汗沁湿的枕头上。

安田最常使用的就是最普通的姿势，因为他喜欢看着大仓的脸——因为是喜欢的世界的样子，他曾经这样解释。

他从失控的吻中抽离，像是试探敌我的小动物似的舔了舔身下人的脸颊，浅浅地进出，像是不愿离开恋人的身体似的。大仓两条过长的腿盘在他的腰上，软绵得使不上劲，任由自己被矮个子的恋人撞击得来回摇晃，还是忍不住紧闭上眼，怕是再和那样的眼睛对视自己会此时此刻缴械投降。

“ヤス……章ちゃん……快来。”

大仓喃喃着他的名字，搂住他的脖子催促着，浅色的眼睛失了焦。他感觉身体的每一寸都被多年的恋人填得满满当当，恍惚中甚至埋怨起了那层使他无法完整感受他的薄薄橡胶。

安田高潮后没有抽离，双手套弄着大仓濒临极限的性器，从冠状顶端的小孔照顾到底端受不了任何刺激的敏感囊袋。大仓低哼了一声全部射在他的手上，还有一些混着各类液体使得稀疏的毛发全部缠绕在一起，黏糊糊的一片。

他最后被收缩的内壁刺激地又射了一些，褪下保险套打结的时候还不小心漏了一些在大仓的腿上。他赶紧抽了几张湿纸巾擦了擦手，再小心地帮他努力抹干净身下人小腹与大腿间的狼藉，胡乱地用枕巾擦干。

“待会儿再洗吧？”

他跑去将窗开大散走房间的情欲味儿，面朝大仓躺着，额上沾着汗水浸湿的乱糟糟交叉一片的头发。他习惯将腿挤进男友的腿间，就是偏要和他整个人缠在一起，两人身体又黏又湿。

“やっさん，很脏啦这样……”

大仓低头嗅了嗅银色发旋，在上头留下两个吻，再伸手将他搂进怀里。他们体温都高，在九月末的早晨这样踢走被子的相拥而眠温度其实正正好好，身上的汗被风吹着还有些凉意。他们这样紧紧靠着过了好一阵子，大仓都以为两人都大概已经接近睡着正准备用脚勾起角落的薄毯，安田忽然凑上他的脖颈轻轻咬下。

“烟？”大仓含糊地问着，伸长着胳膊手在桌面乱摸，可能还不当心打翻了什么不该打翻的东西，拇指捏着一根塞进眼睛还闭着的人嘴里。

擦滑轮的声音，安田感受到脸颊上方一瞬的热，满意地哼了一声，忽然没头没脑地夹起嘴角的烟，单手高举在空中，另一只手搂住大仓的脖子。

“致世界。”他笑着说。

“致你。”

大仓附议道，亲吻着他的额头。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://howthestoryends.lofter.com  
> http://weibo.com/yuunash


End file.
